In Our Own Eyes
by ericwinter
Summary: Hermione and Harry have both made mistakes, but now they're ready to fix them. Harmony


Hermione was shivering with tension as she silently followed Harry through the halls until they reached his chambers. Finally unable to hold herself back as the door swung shut, she started apologize desperately hoping he would forgive her.

"I'm so, so sorry-"Harry cut her off with a single look, a strange light shining in his eyes.

"You've done nothing wrong. There's no need to apologize." Hermione, undeterred by the kind words, tried again.

"But-" She never got the rest of the sentence out, Harry suddenly tugging her close and placing his mouth over hers, warm and inviting. She instantly lost track of her surroundings, easily throwing herself into Harry's arms, their hands roaming and exploring each other, every hard angle, every soft curve as they each lost themselves in the other. They stayed there for more moments than Hermione could count, locked in an embrace they had been wanting for longer than either was willing to admit. Finally, though, they were forced to come up for air, and Harry drew back a bit to stare into Hermione's eyes, a rueful grin crossing his face as he did so.

"I told you, no apologies." He reached up slowly, carefully brushing away a few stray strands of hair from her forehead. "Gods, Hermione, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Hermione smiled gently, before pulling his head back down for another kiss, whispering quietly.

"Shut up and kiss me already." More and more they kissed, each becoming hungrier than the last, until finally, as Harry slowly started to rain kisses down the side of her neck, Hermione realized what was about to happen and pulled away slightly, placing her hands on Harry's chest. "Harry, wait, wait, stop," She gasped, pushing him back. Harry pulled back, a confused look on his face until he finally came to the realization of what they had been about to do, and suddenly his face became panicked as he tried to apologize profusely, pulling away.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Hermione, realizing that he thought she was pushing him away, panicked, grabbing his head and plling it back to force him to stare into her eyes as she whispered her breath raspy.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm just- are you sure, Harry?" Harry, finally calming down, rewound his hands around her back, that grin she both hated and loved so much returning to his face.

"Mione, if there's one thing I've ever been sure of in this life, it's you." He leaned in for another kiss, but Hermione, still unsure, held up a hand to stop him, biting her lip as she actually thought their situation through, trying not to focus on the look of hurt that crossed his face.

"I know, and I feel the same way, but shouldn't we do it right? I mean, really right?" Harry seemed shocked for a moment, frozen as he stared at her, before he smiled that again, taking a step back with a chuckle.

"Damn you, Mione, for scaring me like that. Fine, we'll do it your way." Before Hermione could ask what he meant, Harry had dropped to one knee in front of her, holding out a ring that he had somehow withdrawn from a pocket, a sudden desperate look in his eyes. "Hermione Granger, I beg of you, will you marry me? I don't ask in the eyes of the gods, or want a big ceremony, but in our eyes will you accept me as your husband, and allow me to claim you as my wife, in the face of any who would dare say otherwise?" Hermione, left without words by the sudden speech, reached down reverently to slide the ring onto her finger, before grasping his face and lifting it up to press their foreheads together, gasping her answer.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, Harry." Not even stopping to smile again, Harry's lips captured hers again as his arms reached under her legs and lifted her up, carrying the girl he loved to the bed. As he laid her gently down, though, he paused one last time, hovering over her.

"Is that good enough for you?" This time Hermione was the one to grin as se reached up with her legs to encircle his waist, twisting her body deftly to flip them so that she was on top, pressing Harry down into the featherbed. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, their breath mingling in the air between them.

"It is. Yes, I think it is, and now it's time for me to show you just how much of a wildcat I really am." That night, Hermione gave him everything she had, body and soul. And she was content.

 **If anyone's wondering, hermione's last line is a reference to another story I plan on writing. Ciao!**


End file.
